Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to dynamic power management, and more particularly, to power management of a memory device by dynamically changing a supply voltage.
Electronic mobile devices typically include semiconductor integrated circuits that are increasingly required to have high integration, high performance, and low power consumption. Low power consumption of a semiconductor integrated circuit may be implemented in various ways, typically by lowering a drive voltage of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Another method for lowering power consumption of the electronic device is through the use of dynamic voltage frequency scaling (DVFS) technology. The DVFS is a technology to reduce power consumption by changing an operating speed and a drive voltage of a semiconductor integrated circuit according to a workload of an integrated circuit. The semiconductor integrated circuit can change drive voltages of a logic circuit and an interface circuit by the DVFS operation.
When a drive voltage is changed by the DVFS operation, an operating characteristic of the logic circuit and the interface circuit can change. Additionally, the drive voltage may remain unstable for at least a micro unit (e.g. microsecond) when the drive voltage is changed.